Wątek:Mi chiamo Maxwell/@comment-9071649-20140113210921
O mnie Pewien człowiek ... odmienił losy wielu setek ( 3 osoby ) ... ale zapłacił za to wysoką cenę ( Został zbanowany ) ... '' '' ''Wszystkim wam co do jednego ! Znana jest moja historia ! Nie obchodzi mnie czyta która była prawdziwa czy ta którą zaczeli siać nie mający prawa wypowiadać się na temat o którym nie leili pojęcia ludzie . Opowiedziałem prawdziwą histroię wszystkim któzi pytali i myślei a nie ślepo dążyli za bredniami i któzi nawet nic hcieli ze mną rozmawiać . Czas obalić to co się narodziło a nie powinno nigdy wyjść na świat . Teoria spiskowa -- '''Zemsta' -- którą przypisali mi ludzie któzi podtrzymywali ten bajzel . Ujme to tak ... Do wszystkich nowych użytkwoników któzi ślepo dali się oszukać tym wyssanym z palca brednią lub moją się mnie . To co usłyszeliście na temat mojich zamiarów to brednie i to rzeczy któe było osobistą sprawą kilku ludzi któzi rozwiązali ten konflikt ostatecznie . Oczywiście rozwiązalibyśmy go dawno temu gdyby nie teorytycy spiskowi któzi teraz widząc że porwóciłem że każdemu mogę powiedizeć prawdę zapadna się podziemię ze wstydu . Czas na wyjaśnienie . Kązdy z was zastanawiał się czy to prawda że to wszystko co was potkało to moja Wina zobaczmy ... DO OSÓB MAJĄCYCH WĄTPLIWOŚCI ... 1. ZEMSTA - Nie było i nie będzie ! Nie wiem jak udało się na to was nabrać ... nie posiada to najmniejszej logiki ani poparci a... pomio wszystkiego wielu posłuchało tych bzdur . Nigdy nie maiłem na jmniejszego powoduby się mścić . To była osobista sprawa . Musiałbym być kompletnym idotą by niszczyć coś co sam tworzyłem . 2. Jestem Tyranem ? - Obwinano mnie za wszystkie przykrości jakie was spotkały gdyż udało wam się mnie zapamiętać i tyle , wszystkich innych zbanowano by byli zwykłymi wandalami ... 3. Nawracanie użytkwoników na złą stornę ... - Jesteście poważni ? Po tym jak absurdala była zemsta wydlaej myśleliście że ta bzdura była prawdą ... 4. Ale dowody ! ... - Był użytkownik Cola który napisał iż namaiwałem go do nawrucenai się przeciw regulaminowi czyli obraził mnie mówić że jestem debilem ... dlaczego ? Dosyć że ten kola był multii kątem kogś z Ds Wiki to w dodatku ten kłamca miał czleność sprawić by inni faktycznie uwieżyli w te brednie o zemście . Mam nadzieje że szybko zostanie usunięty gdyż jedynym celem tego kąta było dobicie mnie . Dowody są wieć wsysane z palca . 5. I tak jesteś zły ! Nie jestem ... dlaczego ? Nie wiem czy ktoś z was wie czy nie chce wiedizeć ale ja już po 1 miesiącu z Syvlą I mightem się pogdoziłem si zorzumiałem swój błąd . Ale nagorsze było to że obraziłem MAr HAstingsa którego przeprosiłem dziś . Dlaczego dziś ? Mineło MNUSTWO czasu dlaczego diziś ? Odpowiec jest prosta ... 'CI FANATYCY SPISKOWI SPRAWIALI MI PIEKŁO I WYPUSZCZALI TE BREDNIE ! PRZEZ NICH NIE WIEDIZAŁEM NAWEZT CZEGO SIĘ SPODZIWEAĆ ! NAROBILISĆIE PROBLEMÓW ! JUZ DAWNO BYŁ BY SPOKÓJ ! SŁYSZYSZ MNIE DSYTOGRAFIE ?! TERAZGDY WRÓCIEŁM MOGE POROZMAIWĄC Z KAŻDYM WIĘC JUŻ WIDZE ZE ZAPDADASZ SIĘ Z WSTYDU POD ZIEMIĘ ! ' MAsz jakieś pytania czy wątpliwości do mnie ? To Zapytaj ... to bardzo proste ... nie wierzysz ? Sprwdź ... Ja nuczyłem się na swojich błędach i swojich żałuje ... nawet po zbanowaniu broniłem tej WIki czyli także broniłem was . Nigdy nie miałem zamiary zrobić tu komuś coś złego . Teraz licze tylko an to że ci teorytycy już słowem się do mnie nie odezwą . Przypominam każdego z was mam udkometowanego który przylazł do mnie i mnie atakował ni chcac rozmawiać czy robił wszystko by utrudnić mi wyjaśnienie sprawy . Hastings sam nie wiedział przez tych ludzi jakie mam intencje i nie dizwie sie mu bo sam bym nie iwedział . W każdym razię ja już wszystko wyjaśniłem . Przerasza, HAstingsa za to co powiedziałęm ... już nigdy nie popełnie błęów przeszłości i licze że jeszcze nie pozwolimy tej WIc odejść w zapomnienie przez barak nowych artykułów . Pozdrawiam was :) ...